


Ten Past

by ursweetheartless



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Minor Swearing, New Year's Eve, cannon adjacent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 12:13:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17243969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ursweetheartless/pseuds/ursweetheartless
Summary: “Have fun at your party, drink some drinks, seize the day, kiss a cute girl…” Peter rolled his eyes, leaning forward heavily, crossing his arms over his bent knees and resting his head there. Wade leaned forward with him, maintaining the contact. “A cute boy then. Point is have some fun. YOLO or whatever.”





	Ten Past

**Author's Note:**

> I'm rusty, please be kind

They were sitting on the edge of a building, the mountain of tacos Wade had brought to close out the evening already consumed when he’d asked the question. Wade’s mask was already pulled back down over his face, so Peter didn’t have anything to go on besides the easy tone and Deadpool’s usual grin. It seemed light, like a passing thought.

 

“Any plans for New Years?” Peter chewed his lip thoughtfully, drawing his legs up close for warmth. It may have been unseasonably warm, but it was still the middle of winter and up here the wind was always a bit of an issue.

 

“Yeah, I guess.” Wade slid in closer, throwing an arm over Peter’s shoulders and curving around his side. It was nice, blocking the wind a little, and Wade was always so  _ warm _ . “Mr.Stark is having a party, and he’ll be real butt-hurt if I don’t show up. I skipped it last year and I didn’t hear the end of it for  _ months _ .” Peter smiled, twisting around a little so he could look up at Wade without dislodging his arm. “How about you?”

 

“Eh, I’ll probably just stay home where its warm and dry and watch the ball drop on tv, TBH.” Wade half shrugged, not sounding overly enthusiastic but also not disappointed. Peter made a face behind the mask.

 

“Aw, you can’t just stay home, DP! You can totally come with me, the invitation said I could bring a plus one.” Wade stiffened for a second, then forcibly relaxed again, slumping down a little more, and Peter enjoyed being able to feel that from where he was tucked in against Wade’s side. It was a barometer, giving him a little extra insight into what Wade was actually feeling. It wasn’t much, but it was more than he usually got. Wade was frustratingly hard to read at the best of times, and especially with the mask pulled down.

 

“Baby Boy, that’s super sweet and all, but you don’t need an excuse like new years if you want a kiss. You name the time and place, I’ll be there with bells on.” Wade’s tone was light and teasing, like always, and Peter just stared back out at the skyline beneath them. Wade stretched his legs out over the edge, kicking them out into the empty space. “Seriously though, it’s nice to be invited but I’m fine with staying home. I am absolutely great with staying home. Have fun at your party, drink some drinks, seize the day, kiss a cute girl…” 

 

Peter rolled his eyes, leaning forward heavily, crossing his arms over his bent knees and resting his head there. Wade leaned forward with him, maintaining the contact.

 

“A cute boy then. Point is…” Peter twisted again to glare at Wade, who was grinning widely behind his mask. “The  _ point _ is, have some fun. YOLO or whatever.”

 

Peter wanted to argue the point, but he chickened out and let the conversation move on to something else. He let Wade insist it was time to get going before they both froze.

 

* * *

 

Wade snapped awake to a rapid tapping on the window behind him. His heart was pounding, and the gun he kept under the couch was leveled at the threat before shit had a chance to go sideways. 

 

The threat, as it turned out, was a wide-eyed and rumbled looking Peter Parker, who promptly went sideways anyways, falling out of view. Wade cursed quietly, dropping the gun to the couch and wrenching the window open. Thankfully, Peter was right there, on his ass on the fire escape outside and not on the street below with a broken neck. Wade huffed, adrenaline still pumping through his body.

 

Peter waved dumbly at him, and Wade grabbed his hand to pull him inside. Peter was wearing an expensive looking suit, though it was rumpled and damp, and his cheeks were tinged red. 

 

“Sorry, but for fuck’s sake Petey, don’t sneak up on a guy like that.” He herded Peter into the apartment, closing the window after him. “Especially one with an itchy trigger finger. Did you fucking swing here like that? You’re not even in costume. You could have used the door like a normal person.”

 

Peter, thankfully, looked mostly unfazed. In fact, he wrapped himself around Wade’s middle in a tight hug. Wade huffed quietly, letting the anger slip away as he hugged Peter back. He smelled like liquor and the promise of bad decisions, and his hair was damp against Wade’s face as he breathed it in.

 

“Hey, not to be rude but aren’t you supposed to be placating the Iron Douche right now? It’s not polite to sneak away right after midnight. Unless you plan on a little heavy petting.” The television was still on behind him, a band playing a song he half recognized as the host grilled the crowd in Times Square about their resolutions. “Happy new year though. Tell me  _ Mr.Stark _ at least sprung for the good stuff. You got a proper champagne toast, yeah?” 

 

Peter slumped against him and mumbled something unintelligible into the front of Wade’s sweatshirt. He pulled back enough to look down at Peter, making an inquisitive sort of  _ hm _ , and Peter looked up at him like someone had kicked his puppy.

 

“I missed it.” Peter sounded as crestfallen as he looked, damp and bedraggled and like he was about to cry. “I didn’t make it by midnight.” Wade would have raised an eyebrow if he had any to work with.

 

“Yeah bud, you  _ definitely _ did.” He ruffled Peter’s hair. He’d meant for the touch to be affectionate, but it felt a touch too tender. He forced himself to relax, to breathe, and pulled Peter back towards the couch. Now that the adrenaline high was gone, he was getting sleepy again. Peter let himself be led silently, pulled down onto the couch so they could lie there together, stretched along the length of it. Peter’s suit was damp, and already messed up, and they were probably ruining it right now. Wade didn’t really care, if  _ Mr.Stark _ wanted Peter to wear a suit, he could buy him a new one.

 

“To be fair, it doesn’t matter if you missed midnight, right?” He mumbled the words into Peter’s hair. Peter rolled himself a little, squirming until he could glare up at Wade, bottom lip stuck out in a tiny pout. Wade petted his arm, trying for comforting more than creepy or patronizing. 

 

“No,  _ really _ . Midnight doesn’t mean anything, and new years doesn’t mean anything. The way we measure time is an arbitrary construct humans came up with in a vain attempt to quantify and measure our own slow descent towards death. Just relax and enjoy life, baby boy."

 

Peter just  _ stared _ at him, mouth hanging open a bit, and Wade couldn't smother down his smile anymore. He lifted a hand, carefully pushing up on Peter's jaw as delicately as he could.

 

"Don't look shocked, I know some big words baby boy." Wade smiled, looking away from Peter's face and past him to the television. "I just don't-"

 

That was as far as he got before Peter was kissing him, arms thrown around his neck to pull him down. It wasn't exactly a skillful kiss, it was messy and Peter was using his teeth a little too forcefully. He tasted like liquor and fancy hors d'oeuvres and fucking sunshine.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, feedback is amazing  
> come yell at me on tumblr @ursweetheartless


End file.
